<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by Charliesradiodemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414034">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon'>Charliesradiodemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, alastor doesnt know biology and thinks he's better than science, but hey it works out for him in the end so yeah, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor gets caught up in the rain and Charlie warns him of the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is a requested fic for artemisnightingale216 on Tumblr! Artemis won one of my raffle prizes and gave me the prompt for this fic! The prompt was to write about Alastor getting sick and Charlie takes care of him! Shenanigans ensue!</p><p>I had a lot of fun writing this one! </p><p>Fun fact: You don’t catch a cold from being wet and cold. The lowering of your body temperature from being wet and cold allows whatever virus you might've picked up a chance to thrive! Normally your body fights off viruses and germs you pick up every day before you even feel the effects of it. But when you do get sick with a cold, your body develops a fever to try to kill the virus in your body because they don’t do well at higher temperatures! It also happens that we also don’t do well at higher temperatures and that’s why we take fever suppressants when we have a fever! So we don’t die!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What was a bit of rain anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor had strolled through much heavier storms where he’d trudged his way through the mud and wind. He’d withstood hurricanes and floodwaters and braved the harsh elements on the way to work. A little drizzle wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact he’d often reveled in the cool relief the rain in Hell gave. Hell was often hot and dry- nothing like the muggy heat of New Orleans. When it rained it gave him a sliver of what he thought he’d never miss while also cooling him off in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed through the light drizzle, sticking his head up high to let the light drizzle tickle his skin and breathe in the smell of fresh rain on the dry pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment of peace and reminiscing got cut short the moment he got onto the hotel’s property. What was a drizzle suddenly became a downpour, instantly soaking him where he wasn’t moist yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And still he did nothing about it. He was already wet, it was far too late to rush for cover and preserve any hint of dryness. With a shrug he continued to casually walk up the paved path and up to the door, completely unbothered by anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through the door to find Niffty and Charlie at the bar, chatting up Husk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they heard him walk in with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his step, they snapped their head to the door. To his surprise, he heard two women gasp once they got a glimpse of the soaked man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was first to rush up. “Al, you’re soaking wet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller demon followed behind only after zipping out to grab a mop. “And dripping all over the floor!” Screeched Niffty who’d already popped up behind Alastor, mop in hand. She set it aside and opened her arms behind him. Alastor moved to unbutton his coat and shrugged it off his shoulders into the waiting girl’s arms with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>slop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one-eyed demon made a sound of disgust. “You could’ve at least wrung this out first!” She dashed out the door Alastor had just come through, muffled ranting still audible behind the wood and glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled and shook his head. “The little darling works hard doesn’t she?” He looked back to Charlie. “Just got caught up in a bit of rain. Nothing I haven’t braved through before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie crossed her arms and shot him a worried look. “Al, you gotta get dry right now! You’re gonna catch a cold!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor waved his hand as he walked by her, each step leaving a careless trail of raindrops behind him. “Ah don’t worry about me, I’ve been through much worse dear. Have you ever tried dragging a body through a hurricane? Well it sure helps wash the blood away, but it certainly isn’t a walk in the park!” He laughed heartily and continued through the lobby. He nodded to Husk in greeting, who didn’t react nor move at the greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie followed behind, careful not to slip in the little puddles. “It’s still pouring out there and you’re still wet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged in response and stepped into the waiting elevator without a second thought. “Do apologize to Niffty for me, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please just shower or something at least?” Charlie called to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly, amused yet touched by her silly concern. “For you? I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors closed and whirred harshly as it pulled itself upward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor got dry as Charlie had asked. With a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his fingers, the dripping immediately halted and any trace of moisture was off of him. He could have done it before walking in, sure, but he enjoyed keeping Niffty on her toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s concern hung onto him. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had any genuine concern for his well being. All of Hell knew he didn’t need it. But it certainly was a nice change and made him feel a warmth he couldn’t explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was always warm. Everything about her was warm and it often made him giddy. Her doting nature was naively adorable and Alastor found it to be one of her most charming qualities. She truly was a breath of fresh air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For her concern, he felt the need to do something for her in return. It felt natural to and oddly enough he always felt the need to do things for her even with nothing in return. It was certainly unlike him and while he’d been trying to understand his odd feelings and behavior, he didn’t mind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should whip up breakfast for her tomorrow for her trouble.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor cringed as the elevator </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinged </span>
  </em>
  <span>sickly and opened the doors with an equally sickly scraping noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I should fix the elevator for her instead.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he stepped out of the elevator, he swiftly turned and snapped his fingers. The old piece of machinery rumbled and creaked for a few moments until shadows began leaking out from the cracks of the elevator’s doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, he turn to walk to his room and wonder how elated Charlie was going to be once she found out the elevator was finally fixed after all these months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until a chill ran down his spine, sending a cascade of shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he thought nothing of it once he recovered. He was just out in the rain, it was natural that he’d feel a bit of a chill.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie stared out the window as she sat in the kitchen alone. It had poured only the night before yet there seemed to be no trace of moisture anywhere. Just as there seemed to be no trace of activity in the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it was typical for the arid environment and heat of Hell to dry the pavement after the rain, it wasn’t quite a typical morning at the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it was bustling to begin with, but it was too quiet that morning. Angel had already left for the day, Vaggie was out grocery shopping, Niffty busied herself with daily chores and Husk was still passed out behind the bar. And while that was fairly normal, someone else was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor still hadn’t made an appearance. Usually he’d already be in the kitchen whipping up breakfast for himself, or anyone around when he was in the mood to do so. He would  join Charlie and whoever else was around for breakfast every day, and yet he still wasn’t in the kitchen yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie went up to his room once she finished breakfast, noting how suddenly silent the elevator was. Where once she feared for her life on it, it functioned without a hitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her attention back to Alastor, she walked up to his door. She knew she should probably leave him alone, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong especially after how he showed up soaking wet the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently knocked on the door. “Al? You there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of silence. Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Al?” She called once more, only slightly louder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, showing a fully dressed Alastor. “Can I help you, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie immediately noticed how his under eyes were darker than usual. “Are you okay? You weren’t at breakfast and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused when she watched Alastor's increasingly red face twitch. His expression tensed, smile seemingly more toothy and hard set than usual. “Al?” Charlie asked, concern increasing by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Alastor relaxed and nodded. “I’m just fine! Fit as a fiddle! Just running a bit late! Now if you’ll excuse me.” He slammed the door in her face, leaving her stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a second later, she heard a sneeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I knew it!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fueled by her need to help whilst swallowing her inhibitions, Charlie opened the unlocked door and poked her head in. “Al, you’re sick aren’t you?” She asked, shooting him a concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” He asked before turning his head and sneezing into a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sneezing, the red face and the bags under your eyes maybe? I bet you have a fever too.” She walked in fully and closed the door behind her. Cautiously, she approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor sneezed once more into his handkerchief. “Quite the little detective aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “The best of the best! Now-“ she approached until she was right in front of him. “lemme check your forehead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Yes mother,” He bent over slightly to make her task easier. “Though I don’t believe this is necessary.” His eyes fluttered closed the moment he felt the significantly cooler touch of her hand rest on his forehead and took a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessary? Al, you’re burning up!” To his displeasure she removed her hand and hastily got back to the door. “Get back in bed, I’m going to get some stuff to help. I’ll be right back!” She rushed out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Alastor standing in the middle of his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s heart raced as she made her way back down to the kitchen. She placed her hands on her cheeks to try to cool her burning face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘He was so close... and I touched him!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She exclaimed in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I actually touched him and he let me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gasped, staring down at her hand as if she’d kept the touch as a souvenir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the elevator </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she shook her head violently and briskly walked her thoughts off on her way to the kitchens. She needed to take care of him, not linger on her silly crush. He needed her this time and she needed to get her head on straight. “Okay, stop that Charlie! Focus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take her too long to get Razzle and Dazzle to make a simple broth for Alastor. As much as she would have loved to make it herself, she knew she would find a way to burn the water if she tried to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the tray she carried she had a bowl of soup, a glass of orange juice and fever suppressant. Now that she was outside his door again, her stomach was in knots. Once more she shook her head and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Focus Charlie!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand balancing the tray, she struggled to knock on the door. “Al, I’m back!” She called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened on its own for her; no doubt Alastor using his powers when he shouldn't be. Taking the gesture as an invitation, Charlie walked in and smiled as she found Alastor under the covers of his bed. “I’m glad you got back in bed. I got you some stuff to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She approached the bed and set the tray on his bedside. “Can you eat on your own?” She asked as he wordlessly sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still red in the face, he shot her a mischievous look that sent her heart flying. “I could, but I’d much prefer if you fed me yourself my dear.” He teased, only half- joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie felt her cheeks flare up again. “I j-just remembered I needed to do something! Make sure you take the medicine!” She stammered as she stepped away and got to the door. “I’ll be back to get your tray!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could reply, Charlie slammed the door and quickly walked off once more, desperately hoping that Alastor couldn’t hear her heart beating out of her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fever’s talking. That’s it,” she took deep breaths as she stared down the hallway, walking quickly yet firmly. “Okay. I’ve got work to do. Gotta get back to work and don’t think about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Charlie did return later that day, she found Alastor peacefully asleep. He didn’t respond when she knocked nor when she entered and approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s still smiling.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she mused, cracking a small smile. She watched his face, noticing the droplets of sweat on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully she hovered her hand over his forehead, feeling even more heat radiate off of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘His fever hasn’t gone down yet!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her hand away, only to be grasped by a quick hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... Charlie my love, I’ve been waiting for you...” Alastor said, without opening his eyes. “You feel so cold... Let me warm you up darling...” he said breathily as he pressed the back of her hand against his sweaty cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie felt her heart pound as if it were trying to free itself out of her chest. As many times as this had happened today, her heart could have given away by now. “A-Al, go back to sleep. You’re saying some crazy stuff.” She chuckled nervously, trying to pull her hand from his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his grip was too firm. “I’m wide awake...” He slurred, sleep-drunk before falling asleep once more. His breathing became even once more, confirming that he fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie continued to pull at her hand, but Alastor’s iron grip on her kept her from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she knelt at his bedside and rested her head on the mattress in defeat. She let her cheek rest on his mattress and stared up at his slumbering face with a sad smile. “You’re just saying all that cuz you’re sick. I know you don’t see me like the way I see you. But that’s okay.” She took a long breath as she watched him sleep. It was now mid afternoon and though she had things to do, she didn’t care. She would rather just sit there and pretend a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Charlie finally woke, she found herself laying in bed- with Alastor’s gaze on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” She jumped up with a shriek and ungracefully rolled onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor peered over his bed to look down at her from above. “Well that was unnecessary,” he snapped his fingers and watched as his shadow immediately slid to Charlie’s side and scooped her unexpecting figure up into its arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Charlie could do anything or even react, the shadow gently slid her back into bed next to Alastor. “Do be careful dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was I in your bed?” She asked, confused by the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor laughed as if it were a silly question. He propped himself up on his elbow. “You’ve already forgotten? Good golly darling I can’t believe you’d forget those pitifully sweet words you whispered in my ear. You seemed so downtrodden and disappointed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her she did remember what she said to the supposedly sleeping man. Once she did, she stared at him in horror. “I thought you were sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was getting there, but fortunately I’m a very light sleeper. The moment you began speaking you had my attention! When you nodded off, I pulled you into bed and you were clinging to me like a newborn to its mother!” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie rolled over so her back was to Alastor, bringing her hands up to hide her tomato-red face. “Damn it Al, I-I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem to be very happy about this arrangement. Am I not being clear enough?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie jumped at the contact and allowed him to gently pull her to turn onto her back. “What’re you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m returning your feelings dear, simple as that. No deal or ulterior motives behind it.” he said plainly without a hint of radio backing his voice. His smile was closed and soft, but his gaze remained hard and intensely fixed on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, avoiding his eyes. “Do you still have a fever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor shook his head. “Thanks to you I believe I’m well. But if you would like to check...” he slid his hand from her shoulder and down her arm to her hand, leaving goosebumps behind. He gently grasped her hand and brought it to his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he asked, cheeks tinted red but smile steadfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fever’s gone.” she replied absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other silently, Charlie’s hand still pressed against his cheek. Her eyes trailed from his own ruby red eyes down to his lips before flicking back up to his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie?” Alastor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie blinked. “O-oh I uh, should go back to my room. It’s morning isn’t it? I-I need to go get ready for the day!” Quickly she pulled her hand out of his and practically rolled out of bed, this time to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantically she scanned the room until she found her shoes and quickly slipped them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor sighed in slight disappointment, wondering if he did something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to the sheets under him to find her bowtie partially under the comforter. “Forgetting something?” He asked, catching her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze with a squeak before turning. “I-uh.” she started, her cheeks a violent red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor cocked his head in confusion at her odd expression. “Darling are you going to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie cut him off when she bent down and clumsily pecked his cheek, nearly crashing into his face. Not a moment later she pulled away and straightened stiffly. “Thank you for everything and I’m glad you’re better! I’ll see ya later Al!” She nearly sprinted out the door, leaving Alastor frozen in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Alastor let out a breathy chuckle and picked up the bowtie that she’d left behind. He reached over to gently place it on top of his nightstand before rolling over to lay flat on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was in a dizzy fog for most of the day yesterday but he could clearly remember it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She helped him willingly. She truly cared about his well being and went out of her way to care for him in his time of need. When was the last time anyone actually cared for or about him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing she was the one voluntarily caring for him sent his heart into a frenzy whenever he thought about it yesterday. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought that he truly was physically in worse shape than he initially thought!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he heard those words leave her lips he finally realized what exactly this feeling was. Through the fog everything finally clicked into place and seemed clearer than ever. While holding onto Charlie’s hand he thought of his mother and how he felt about her, how much he loved her and how he’d only ever want her affections. It was definitely a pure feeling he’d nearly forgotten, but found it once more in a foolish ancient demon of all things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor hummed to himself as he rolled out of bed, not feeling 100% yet but oddly feeling lighter than ever. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is another raffle winner's fic out there btw! I'm still working on it, but it'll be posted as soon as I'm happy with it!</p><p>Congrats again artemisnightingale216! You can also find this lovely being on Twitter @childofthefaes and read her fics! I hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for following me on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>